A true Shinobi in love
by melanie-bubbles
Summary: A love story between Kakashi and Sakura…well not Sakura yet ..Kakashi starts to develop feelings for her but in return will Sakura have the same for him? What will happen in this love story of Naruto why don’t you read and find out some more…..


A True Shinobi in Love

By: BUTTERS ( aka: Melanie)

The years have past and Naruto is a lot older but, he is not the only one!

Even his friends have grow as well as him

His team mate H. Sakura has grown a lot in the past 2 years

When Naruto left on his journey

But now it is at the point were they are just older and more smarter in there young age

So what will happen in there present days of there life's

Just read and find out!

**( THIS IS NOT REAL!!)**

On en early morning of a day in the Leaf Village ,Sakura wakes up to a new day to train and work hard! Sakura wakes up to her alarm clock ringing in her ear, she hates it, and she hits her alarm clock very hard that it breaks! Opps guess I don't know my own strength any more tee hee

She gets out of bed and takes a nice hot shower, boy there is nothing like taking a long hot shower to start the day off

She gets ready make her way to her room to get ready to train in the field with Kakashi and Naruto!

For some reason it feels like its going to be different to day I wonder why, she thinks

I don't know maybe it just that it's a start of a new day that's all ,and she gets ready

When its around the time she has to be at the field she looks at the clock ….OH NO I AM LATE!

She rushes out the door and runs to the training field

Kakashi is on his way over the same time Sakura is but they are in different areas

Sakura just makes it in time to find Naruto at the field

Hi Naruto!

Oh hay Sakura how's your morning!?

Its fine, sorry I am late

Its fine don't worry , its just that Kakashi is late as usual ! --

Kakashi walks over behind Sakura the Way she came in

Oh hi how's everyone's morning so far!? -

Hi hope its great ,everyone ready to train -

They both give him a glare

**( uh …did I do something wrong!?)**

Master Kakashi you are late again what is up with you!! Say's Naruto

**( oh that's why he is mad…Never mind then) **-

sigh lets get started I want to get over this fast so lets start training please, Say's Sakura

Ok then lets get started shall we -

HAY where are you going I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU KAKASHI!

Calm down Naruto I just want to get over this today if you don't mind! Says Sakura

Oh anything for you Sakura says Naruto

Sakura just sigh's

**(Kakashi: hmmm ……..I wonder what is up with Sakura normally she always is happy to train but today she seams different about it today….I wonder….) **after an hour of training Kakashi lets the two have there time to train together, Kakashi makes his way on to a tree and starts to read his book" Make Out TAC-TICS" as he reads for the past 15 minutes, he could not help but look at how they are training…..he looks at Naruto and then his eyes move towards Sakura, and his eyes could not leave her…he is amazed at how hard she is training, he looks at her with big eyes, he looks at her pink hair flying in the wind when she jumps in the air to get away from Naruto's attack and he is watching how she falls back to the ground with her beautiful legs

He thinks for a moment** Sakura has changed over the years and she is more.. well… you know grown up! She is a women now and …..WHAT am I thinking she is my student not my CRUSH!! AAA! This is so wrong I am starting to like her !!( and yet he shows no emotion when he is thinking this) **Kakashi says to Naruto and Sakura Ok I think this is enough training for today, its all most 4:30 so lets all go home and rest OK! -

Naruto and Sakura look at him like WHAT!

He always lets them train for hours on end, but this time he is letting them go early for once!

Well they agree and say fine

They both go there ways home on different paths

Sakura go's one way and Naruto go's the other but Kakashi has nothing to do now!

He looks at Sakura as she walks away

He gets an idea!

**Hmmm…. Maybe I should make sure she gets home safe ..well just to make sure you never know someone might rape her or hurt her on the way! Just to make it better I will stay in the shadows just in case! -**

Sakura makes her way home bye walking slowly, she looks at the clouds on the way, she says hello to some friends of hers in the village

And Kakashi is watching her every move he looks at her …Behind the whole time and looks at her hair and you know the rest..

When she is half way there she trips

Kakashi rushes over to pick her up

Sakura looks confused, she looks up and sees Kakashi!

She jumps off of him and blushes

Oh hi Kakashi! Thanks for the save!

Kakashi just looks at her………

Oh.. Oh ya your welcome Sakura! -

Well I must be going now bye

Wait Sakura. .Kakashi says

What is it!? She asked

Uh …… umm….

She looks at him like what is it come on say it!

Uh… would you like to come to my place for a bit??

She looks puzzled

Uh…ya sure ok that sounds fun!

Ok great so uh….lets go this way it is faster! Says Kakashi

Ok says Sakura and they start to walk to his place

Sakura is trying to pass the time and talk to him

So …Kakashi?

YES! -

Uh I was wondering, were you fallowing me on my way home? She asked

No ..no I was just happen to be in the same area and you know I seen you falling and the next thing I know I helped you from falling that's all ! -

Oh …ok says Sakura

She thinks** I know he was fallowing me I can tell I had a feeling the whole time that I was being fallowed or, maybe he is telling the truth …well if he was fallowing me I didn't mind it at all besides it was kind of fun!.. and I wonder why he wants me to come to his place kind of odd for him to ask me that..**

They are both walking to his place until

Sakura gets a phone call from Ino

_( I wanted to have Sakura have a cell phone because it sounds more fun in the story) ( bye the way it's a pink cell phone :P)_

She talks to her on the phone, Kakashi try's to her what they are talking about

Oh ..ok I will be there in a hurry see you soon ..bye

Sakura looks at Kakashi sorry she says , but I have to get to the flower shop

It seems that one of the customers is making her mad with his talk so

I cant make it to your place tonight maybe some other time!?

I am really sorry! L

And she runs off!

Kakashi looks at her like…**don't go….**

He is so disappointed that she had to go they where almost at his house…

He walks home a sad man…

In the mean time

Sakura enters the flower shop trying to catch her breath

She looks at Ino ….so what's wrong!?

Ino looks at her and says sorry Sakura he left already

Well what were you guys fighting about!? Asked Sakura

Oh it was something stupid he was asking if I could cut the price of the flowers that he picked out!

But I said I can not do that these are very rare flowers!

And he picked the flowers and ran off with them and left me money that was no enough to buy them!

I just let him run off! She says with a mad face on her self!

Oh that sounds bad I am sorry I was not here sooner says Sakura

Its ok be sides he was in a coat and I could not even see his face as well so I don't care

Oh that's good ..I think…

Besides he said he wanted the flowers for a special girl he knows

REALLY!! Says Sakura

Ya maybe it was for the girl he loves, so that's another reason why I let him run off

Hmmm…Sakura thinks..

What is it Sakura? Asked Ino

Oh its nothing ..I just wanted to tell you something …

Well come on tell me!! She says getting all giddy!

Well… when I was on my way home….

Yes!! Says Ino

Kakashi seen me walking home and asked if I could come to his place for a bit….

HE ASKED YOU WHAT!! Says Ino

Ya and then when we were almost there you called and I said I could not go and I said sorry and came over here…

Oh…

And yet when I was on my way home I had a feeling that he was fallowing me …

REALLY!! Said Ino

Uh all I can say about that is I think he is starting to like you! Say Ino

WHAT! What are you trying to say that he has a crush on me…. Says Sakura

Maybe… says Ino

AAAA! that's so nasty Ino how could you think that! he is like way older than I am!!

AA! TRUE WHY WAS I THINKING THAT GROSE! Says Ino

They both laugh at the concept of Kakashi liking Sakura

Well its time for me to close shop Sakura so we both have to go home she still giggles

Ok says Sakura doing the same

Bye says Sakura

bye says Ino

Sakura walks home in the dark it is 8:00 p.m. now and Sakura cant get the

Idea of Kakashi liking her out of her mind

She enters her house and takes a shower and go's to bed

She still think of what she had said

Can Kakashi really like me? She thinks

Then she turns her lights out and go's to sleep

To be continue ….


End file.
